1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle for ball striking equipment (such as a golf club), and more particularly to a handle that comes with a gripping mechanism to fit an underlisting for both left-handed and right-handed users.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a traditional ball striking equipment such as a tennis racket, a badminton racket, a golf club or a hockey stick comes with a handle wound with a wrapping strap that is made of genuine leather or artificial leather for users to grip. The traditional wrapping strap usually has through holes, pressing patterns, or polished structures, and an elastic member is buried into or added to the wrapping strap to provide the functions of absorbing sweats, resisting slippery and reducing vibrations, so that a user's hands can firmly and comfortably grip the ball striking equipment. Regardless of the design of the wrapping straps, the overall mechanical properties such as the sweat absorbing capability, the coefficient of friction, the elasticity, and the shock resistance are substantially the same, and thus the traditional wrapping strap cannot provide different grips to fit different positions of a user's hand.
As to the sports that require both hands to play, such as gripping a golf club or a tennis racket, the hand that grips the rear end of a club or a racket is the main source of force for striking the ball and thus bearing a vast majority of the reaction from the action of striking balls. The other hand that holds the front end of the club or racket primarily guides the striking direction. In other words, the position of the hand that drives the club or racket should be given better effects of absorbing shocks and resisting slippery, and the position of the other hand that guides the striking direction should be given a more comfortable grip, since both hands have different functions.